Kanda : Mode d'emploi
by Lulubell-sama
Summary: Félicitations ! Vous venez d'acheter un KANDA YÛ ! Afin de profiter pleinement des fonctionnalités de votre exorciste-samouraï, veuillez considérer les instructions suivantes...


Coucou ! Me revoilou ! (Ok, ok j'arrête)

**Disclaimer** : Le modèle KANDA YÛ appartient à Katsura Hoshino

* * *

**KANDA YÛ : Mode d'emploi**

Félicitations ! Vous venez de faire l'acquisition d'un modèle KANDA YÛ. Afin de bénéficier pleinement du potentiel de votre exorciste-samouraï, merci d'appliquer à la lettre les instructions suivantes. Agir autrement pourrait se révéler dangereux pour vous-même, ou toute autre personne à proximité.

_Informations générales :_

Nom : Kanda Yû (ne pas utiliser son prénom)

Age : 18

Lieu de fabrication : Japon

Hauteur : 175 cm

Poids : 61 kg

Votre modèle KANDA YÛ est livré avec les accessoires suivants :

- 1 grand manteau d'exorciste à large col échancré

- 1 manteau d'exorciste de coupe ajustée

- 2 caleçons noirs

- 5 ceintures

- 3 pantalons noirs (collection Ordre Noir automne/hiver)

- 3 chemises blanches

- 1 Mugen (avec 6 attaques)

- 1 sablier avec une fleur de lotus à l'intérieur (à manier avec précaution !)

- 2 paires de bottes noires

- 1 boîte de lacets à cheveux (Attention : si vous possédez un modèle LENALEE LEE ou LAVI, ils risquent de constamment voler les lacets de cheveux de votre KANDA YÛ)

- 1 gilet de laine tout doux

- 1 boîte de mouchoirs (pour vous)

Lorsque vous accueillerez votre KANDA YÛ, il sera froid, distant, antisocial et peut-être meurtrier. Non, il ne s'agit pas d'un défaut dans la programmation. Si vous n'en êtes pas satisfait, peut-être auriez-vous dû vous renseigner à son sujet (informations dans notre « Guide de l'acheteur »).

Le modèle KANDA YÛ est déconseillé aux personnes qui s'effraient facilement, qui adorent parler du modèle ALLEN WALKER, qui ne supportent pas les remarques, qui sont trop sociables, bruyantes, naïves, douces, ou possédant les modèles ALLEN WALKER, FROI TIEDOLL ou TYKI MIKK.

_Programmation :_

Le modèle KANDA YÛ est par définition antisocial. Il ne communique pas facilement avec les gens et les autres modèles. Il est fait pour le combat et non pour l'amour. Cependant, le modèle KANDA YÛ comporte des fonctions utiles comme :

- Exorciste : Infesté d'AKUMA ? Un voisin possède un modèle COMTE MILLENAIRE qui produit trop de ces sales unités ? Alors le modèle KANDA YÛ est pour vous ! Excellent combattant, il possède six attaques différentes permettant l'extermination efficace des modèles AKUMA (niveaux 1 à 4). Le modèle KANDA YÛ travaille mieux seul.

- Videur de salle : Peut-être êtes-vous vous-même du genre asocial (ce qui expliquerait l'achat d'un modèle KANDA YÛ), et vous appréciez le silence et la solitude. Peut-être avez-vous des frères/sœurs particulièrement agaçants ? Certaines personnes ne vous laissent jamais en paix ? Notre modèle KANDA YÛ dispose de la capacité unique de vider une salle entière (possibilité maison entière) de toute vie humaine, à l'exception de vous-même, d'un simple regard et par quelques mots. Pour les gens vraiment collants (aussi appelés « boulets »), KANDA YÛ activera probablement son innocence, Mugen. Adieu petit frère chiant !

- Chef cuisinier : Le modèle KANDA YÛ est un excellent cuisinier, spécialisé dans la cuisine japonaise et notamment les sobas et tempuras. Ne lui demandez pas de faire des mitarashi dangos, ça lui rappellerait un certain modèle ALLEN WALKER. Il n'aime pas ça.

- Garde du corps : Besoin d'aller quelque part rapidement et surement ? Le modèle KANDA YÛ est fait pour vous ! Si sa mission est de vous amener quelque part, soyez sûr que cela sera fait dans les temps. Il découpera tout les obstacles et vous protègera corps et âme ! Évitez cependant au possible les endroits très fréquentés et autres places sociales (défilés, festivals…). Nous ne garantissons pas dans ces cas là qu'il restera en mode « civil ».

Votre modèle KANDA YÛ possède 8 modes différents :

- Civil (par défaut)

- Furieux

- En mission

- Supérieur

- Rage meurtrière

- Content

- Respectueux

Bon à savoir : il est extrêmement difficile d'interagir avec le modèle KANDA YÛ. Si vous êtes peureux ou que vous vous découragez facilement, vous risquez d'être déçu de ce modèle.

Différences entre les modes « furieux » et « rage meurtrière » : en mode « furieux », les attaques de ce modèle sont uniquement verbales, de la simple insulte aux menaces de mort. Mode déconseillé aux personnes ayant une faible estime de soi et/ou possédant un modèle MIRANDA LOTTO. En mode « rage meurtrière », les attaques deviennent physiques et engendrent griffures, morsures, blessures profondes jusqu'à destruction complète (surtout si la cible est un modèle NOAH ou ALLEN WALKER). Veillez à avoir une équipe de reconstruction à portée de main (disponible sur commande dans notre catalogue). Ce mode se déclenche en disant à votre KANDA YÛ qu'il a l'air mignon ou efféminé. Le mode « furieux » se déclenche pour à peu près n'importe quelle raison.

Par défaut, le KANDA YÛ est sur mode « civil ». Cela ne signifie pas qu'il sera agréable, mais plutôt tolérant et qu'il n'essayera pas de vous tuer, ou de tuer vos frères et sœurs, parents, amis, chiens, chats… Ce mode s'apparente plus à un mode « apathique ».

En mode « mission », le modèle KANDA YÛ sera extrêmement concentré et direct. Ne laissez rien traîner sur son chemin (même n'importe quel objet inoffensif). Cela risquerait d'être détruit (probabilité = 99%).

Le mode « supérieur » est habituellement l'effet secondaire de la destruction d'une quantité importante d'AKUMA, de la victoire sur un modèle NOAH ou d'un filage de bourre-pif sur les modèles ALLEN WALKER et LAVI. Votre KANDA YÛ va alors avoir un grand sourire narquois, ce qui peut causer des saignements de nez plus ou moins abondants suivant vos goûts personnels. La boîte de mouchoirs est fournie avec le modèle KANDA YÛ.

Le mode « content » semble impossible à atteindre mais en vérité, il ne nécessite que quelques manœuvres. D'abord, prenez des sobas fabriqués à la perfection par un modèle JERRY (voire notre catalogue). L'achat d'un modèle JERRY est d'ailleurs recommandé aux propriétaires de KANDA YÛ. Ensuite, emmenez votre KANDA YÛ dans une pièce calme. Mettez son sablier hors de cette pièce, dans un endroit où il ne risque rien. Assurez-vous que personne ne soit dans les environs et surtout que les modèles ALLEN WALKER, LAVI, KOMUI, LENALEE LEE, FINDER, AKUMA, NOAH ou COMTE MILLENAIRE ne le dérangeront pas. Nous vous suggérons aussi de disposer quelques zabutons (coussins de méditation). Si vous êtes chanceux, vous pourrez observer un demi-sourire de satisfaction. Mais ne vous faites pas d'illusion, c'est une rareté.

Par contre, il est quasiment impossible que votre KANDA YÛ entre en mode « respectueux » envers vous. Cela demande une quantité incroyable de travail et si vous êtes chanceux, il utilisera peut-être votre vrai nom. En vouloir plus est impensable sauf pour un modèle MARECHAL.

_Relation avec les autres modèles :_

Notre collection DGRAY-MAN est divisée en plusieurs parties. Le modèle KANDA YÛ provient de la classe ORDRE NOIR, catégorie EXORCISTE.

_Relations avec les autres modèles de type EXORCISTE :_

ALLEN WALKER : KANDA YÛ déteste ce modèle. Si vous étiez déjà propriétaire d'un modèle ALLEN WALKER, pourquoi diable avez-vous acheté un KANDA YÛ ? Ils vont se déclarer la guerre pour n'importe quelle raison (respirer, par exemple) et provoquer la destruction de tous ce qui ce trouve dans le champ opératoire de leur innocence respective. Le modèle ALLEN WALKER fera entrer votre KANDA YÛ directement en mode « rage meurtrière ». Ne pas laisser ces deux modèles ensemble dans la même pièce sans un modèle LENALEE LEE.

LAVI : Le modèle KANDA YÛ tolère le modèle LAVI sauf si celui-ci est en mode farceur, auquel cas le modèle KANDA YÛ entre directement en mode « furieux » ou même « rage meurtrière ». En mode civil, ces deux modèles communiquent facilement, du moins aussi facilement que votre modèle le peut. Ils peuvent aussi combattre côte à côte, ceci étant rendu possible grâce aux nombreuses années passées à combattre ensemble. Cependant, la nature du modèle LAVI le pousse à systématiquement voler le lacet de cheveux de votre KANDA YÛ ou son Mugen, voire à vouloir tresser les cheveux de votre modèle, tout ceci conduisant à l'entrée de votre modèle en mode « rage meurtrière ». Si votre KANDA YÛ est en « rage meurtrière » alors que le modèle LAVI est en mode « fureur violente », la conséquence sera invariablement la destruction. Ayez toujours des unités médicales, de nettoyage et de reconstruction à portée de main (pour plus d'informations, voire notre catalogue).

LENALEE LEE : KANDA YÛ sera la plupart du temps en mode « civil » avec ce modèle. Le modèle LENALEE LEE est adapté au modèle KANDA YÛ grâce à sa capacité à faire disparaître les modes « furieux » et « rage meurtrière ». Ce modèle permet aussi un minimum de dégâts et dans le pire des cas, elle utilisera les dossiers qu'elle tient à la main pour taper sur la tête de votre KANDA YÛ. Pour une raison inconnue, le modèle KANDA YÛ ne rentrera pas en mode « rage meurtrière » mais nous pensons que la proximité du spécimen KOMUI (avec son lot de potions bizarres) de chaque LENALEE LEE y contribue.

NOISE MARIE : Ce modèle s'accorde parfaitement avec votre KANDA YÛ. Les deux font partie de la même équipe et peuvent combattre ensemble efficacement. Le modèle NOISE MARIE est de nature calme, sérieux ce qui fait que votre KANDA YÛ sera toujours en mode « civil » avec lui.

FROI TIEDOLL : Techniquement, ce modèle fait partie de la catégorie MARECHAL, donc le modèle KANDA YÛ doit le respecter. Il le hait cordialement. L'explication tient en ce que le modèle FROI TIEDOLL est par défaut en mode « paternel ». KANDA YÛ a en horreur la capacité qu'a le modèle FROI TIEDOLL de parler de tout et n'importe quoi et de s'arrêter au milieu d'une mission pour dessiner. Mais, FROI TIEDOLL est le supérieur de KANDA YÛ ce qui oblige votre KANDA YÛ à rester en mode « civil » envers ce modèle.

DAISYA BARRY : Seul modèle de la collection qui peut se rapprocher d'un ami pour votre KANDA YÛ. Bien que le modèle DAISYA BARRY soit par défaut en mode « farceur », KANDA YÛ supporte ses plaisanteries tant qu'elles ne le prennent pas pour cible. DAISYA BARRY faisait partie de l'équipe de votre KANDA YÛ. Suite à une interférence avec le modèle TYKI MIKK, le modèle n'est plus en vente.

CHAOJI HAN : Le modèle CHAOJI HAN fait partie de l'équipe de votre KANDA YÛ. Leurs interactions sont très peu connues. KANDA YÛ semble mettre un point d'honneur à éviter le modèle CHAOJI HAN (on ne peut pas lui en vouloir).

_Relations avec les modèles de type ORDRE NOIR :_

KOMUI LEE : Ce modèle peut provoquer les modes « furieux », « rage meurtrière », « mission » et « supérieur » de votre modèle. Normalement, il fera enrager votre KANDA YÛ par ses absurdités ou ses expériences hasardeuses dont il se sent obligé de donner les détails que votre KANDA YÛ ne peut pas comprendre. L'entrée en mode « rage meurtrière » se déclenchera si un KOMULIN 1, 2 ou 3 se trouve à proximité (modèles KOMULIN vendus séparément). Après avoir battu un KOMULIN, votre KANDA YÛ sera en mode « supérieur », plus spécialement si un modèle ALLEN WALKER doit faire la même chose que lui plus tard. Le modèle KOMUI est le seul pouvant déclencher le mode « mission ».

JERRY : Le modèle KANDA YÛ fait de grands efforts pour rester en mode « civil » avec JERRY même s'il ne supporte que difficilement le comportement exubérant de ce modèle. JERRY fabrique les sobas indispensables au bon fonctionnement de KANDA YÛ (voire _Énergie_).

FINDER : KANDA YÛ passera automatiquement en mode « supérieur » en présence d'un modèle FINDER. Il peut aussi passer en mode « furieux ». Si votre modèle KANDA YÛ entre en deux modes en même temps dont l'un des deux est le mode « supérieur », il devient « maniaque de la découpe ». La destruction de tous les modèles FINDER présents est à craindre.

_Relations avec les modèles de type NOAH :_

COMTE MILLENAIRE : De même que tous les modèles de la classe ORDRE NOIR, KANDA YÛ déteste ce modèle. Votre KANDA YÛ n'est tout de même pas assez idiot pour aller le combattre seul. Il optera pour un travail d'équipe, de préférence avec un modèle de catégorie MARECHAL.

SKIN BORIC : KANDA YÛ méprise ce modèle. Le modèle SKIN BORIC peut infliger beaucoup de dégâts à votre modèle. Cependant, le modèle KANDA YÛ gagnera à chaque fois qu'ils combattront parce que c'est comme ça.

TYKI MIKK : KANDA YÛ n'a pas souvent rencontré ce modèle. Quand ils se rencontrent, chacun entre en mode « supérieur » et il s'ensuit une bataille d'ego. Le modèle TYKI MIKK passe en Black TYKI. KANDA YÛ passe en mode « rage meurtrière ». Une telle conjoncture engendrera chaos et destruction. Si leur rencontre est inévitable, arrangez-vous pour qu'elle se déroule dans un lieu désert comme par exemple une ville abandonnée.

ROAD CAMELOT : Les interactions avec ce modèle n'ont pas été étudiées. On peut néanmoins admettre que ROAD CAMELOT mettra votre KANDA YÛ dans un mode « Angst » semi-permanent. Veillez à ce que ces deux modèles ne se rencontrent jamais.

AKUMA : KANDA YÛ aime détruire ces modèles. Fournissez-en lui régulièrement pour sa santé.

_Entretien :_

_- Nettoyage :_

Le modèle KANDA YÛ sait comment se nettoyer seul. Cependant, il a l'habitude d'utiliser du savon pour ses cheveux. Le savon, c'est mauvais pour les cheveux, donc s'il-vous-plaît, obligez-le à utiliser du shampoing, pour cheveux longs si possible. Cette opération comporte des risques, aussi nous vous conseillons de réserver une chambre d'hôpital, d'appeler une ambulance et de vous munir d'un appareil photo pour immortaliser l'expression de votre KANDA YÛ au moment où vous débarquerez dans la salle de bains.

Le modèle KANDA YÛ sait comment se sécher tout seul. N'essayez pas de le faire pour lui (n'y pensez même pas).

_- Énergie :_

Ce modèle sait faire ses propres repas mais préfère les sobas de JERRY (voire plus haut). Il nécessite peu de maintenance, donnez-lui des sobas et des tempuras et c'est tout.

ATTENTION ! Le sablier avec le lotus est la principale source d'énergie de votre KANDA YÛ. S'il se casse, votre modèle meurt (voire conditions de remboursement et garantie dans le catalogue).

_F.A.Q :_

_Question :_ Mon KANDA YÛ me regarde méchamment. Que dois-je faire pour qu'il arrête ?

_Réponse :_ Le modèle KANDA YÛ est en général en mode « civil », ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il doit être agréable. Les regards noirs font partie de sa programmation. S'il vous regarde encore plus méchamment que d'habitude, c'est que vous ne lui donnez probablement pas suffisamment de sobas. Ou alors, que vous parlez trop. Le modèle KANDA YÛ regarde toujours d'un air mauvais ce qu'il n'aime pas. S'il continue malgré tout de vous jeter des regards noirs, alors le problème, c'est vous.

_Q. : _Hmm… Je souhaiterais que mon KANDA YÛ fasse un peu de yaoi avec [insérer le nom du modèle]. Y'a-t-il possibilité ?

_R. :_ Non. Pas avec le modèle « normal ». Cependant nous avons un catalogue spécial modèles yaoi/yuri. Vous pourrez peut-être y trouver un modèle KANDA YÛ répondant à vos attentes. Un conseil : ne parlez pas de ça à votre modèle. Nous vous rappelons qu'il parle japonais couramment.

_Q. : _Mon KANDA YÛ ne veut pas manger ce que je lui prépare !

_R. :_ Vous avez lu quand on a dit qu'il préférait les sobas de JERRY ? Vous pouvez faire deux choses : apprendre à faire des sobas ou acheter un modèle JERRY.

_Q. : _Mon KANDA YÛ refuse de m'appeler par mon nom. Que puis-je faire ?

_R. : _Estimez-vous heureux(se) qu'il vous adresse la parole. Le fait de donner des surnoms fait partie de la programmation du modèle. La seule manière pour qu'il vous appelle par votre nom est de gagner son respect. Bonne chance !

_Q. :_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est toujours grognon ? Je le voudrais plus sympathique !

_R. :_ Imbécile. Peut-être auriez-vous dû opter pour un modèle ALLEN WALKER, LAVI ou LENALEE LEE ?

_Q. : _Que faire pour arrêter le mode « maniaque de la découpe » ?

_R. : _On ne rien faire. Cachez-vous derrière un mur et attendez que ça passe. Ou qu'il vous trouve.

_Dépannage :_

_Problème : _Il est bloqué en mode « angst »

_Solution : _Emmenez-le loin de sa fleur de lotus et donnez-lui des sobas. Laissez-le méditer un moment et fournissez-lui des AKUMA pour qu'il puisse les détruire. Un modèle LENALEE LEE peut être utile. Si rien ne marche, mettez-le en présence d'un modèle ALLEN WALKER ou LAVI. Cela le forcera à passer en « furieux » ou « rage meurtrière ». Si le problème persiste, il doit y avoir une erreur de programmation auquel cas prenez un modèle KOMUI pour le réparer ou renvoyez-le nous.

_Problème :_ Il devient gentil. Ça me fait peur…

_Solution :_ Renvoyez-le nous. C'est une erreur de programmation. Nos excuses.

_Problème :_ Il ne veut pas combattre les AKUMA.

_Solution :_ Achetez d'autres modèles d'exorcistes pour le stimuler.

_Problème : _Ses blessures ne guérissent plus aussi vite que d'habitude.

_Solution :_ Vous l'avez probablement trop sollicité. Arrêtez de le mettre dans des situations dangereuses et vérifiez son sablier régulièrement.

Avec de l'attention et de l'entretien, votre KANDAA YÛ vivra longtemps pour vous protéger des AKUMA, NOAH ou toutes autres formes de nuisance. Sa garantie est valable pour plusieurs années sauf si vous lui faites combattre un exemplaire de COMTE MILLENAIRE seul ou si vous lui faites utiliser ses attaques les plus avancées trop souvent. Enfin, si pour quelques raisons que ce soit vous êtes insatisfait de votre achat, dites lui que le modèle ALMA KARMA (modèle unique) a été aperçu de l'autre côté de la planète. Il partira en courant à sa recherche et ne reviendra pas.

Bon de garantie à envoyer à :

SARL DGM

Directeur : Malcolm C. Leverrier

Vatican City

Roma, Italia

* * *

J'espère que vous allez courrir l'acheter avec ça ^^

Cette fic est pour une bonne partie la traduction d'une fic de Sesshomarus4never que j'ai trouvée sur internet.


End file.
